Blades of Vengeance
by crimsonkyubbi
Summary: Abandoned by his mother, shunned by his village, naruto has caught the eye of the legend known as the Ghost of Sparta and will be taken from Konoha to be trained as the new God of War. God!Naruto Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

The Hands of Death could not defeat him and the sisters of fate could not control him

Post Kyubbi Attack 8 years later

- October 10, a day that for the last 7 years was full of happiness throughout the village. All children looked forward to this day hoping to play games; all children looked forward to eat all the candy they desired, all children... except for one.

This one blonde child hated this day more than all others. Each year on this day the beatings would be worse and no matter where he hid, he was always found. At this moment he was laying in an alley being beaten by shinobi and civilians alike. Throughout the beating cries of "Demon!", "Die", and "This is for our Family and friends" rang through the air.

Every year it was the same and every time he would just lay there and take it, he had stopped crying long ago. His dream of being Hokage was a distant memory now, much like his family... he remembered the day she left all too well, and no matter how much he tried to forget it.

_-Flashback-_  
_"Kushina you can't do this!" Sarutobi cried "You don't know how hard it is to have to look at th-th-that DEMONS face knowing it killed the love of your life and is the reason your daughter has no father!" Kushina retorted while pointing at a 4 year-old Naruto's face ignoring the heartbroken look on his face and the tears in his eyes._ _"Kaa-chan..." he cried softly he knew that his mother always payed more attention to Natsuki his younger sister. But he never thought that she hated him too._

_"Surely you don't believe that after all you were also a jinchūriki for it as well"_

_"Yes but I was never affected by its chakra, my seal prevented its chakra from leaking out, and unfortunately the designs of my seal were lost in the destruction of Whirlpool. and the seal on my that thing has allowed it to take over my sochis body..." here Kushina lowered her voice " you don't know what it's like have to see your son's body covered in IT'S chakra and have its red eyes looking back at you. I stayed long enough to help this village recover since it's what Minato would have wanted. But my help is no longer needed that is why I'm leaving and taking my child with me."  
_  
_"Y-y-you can't just abandon your son like-"  
_  
_"I HAVE NO SON he died the moment the demon was sealed into his body."_  
_  
Naruto couldn't believe his ears his own mother had called him a demon had called him an it. She wanted to kill him and was just like the rest of the village. He had taken the beatings from the village thinking they didn't matter as long as he had a family that loved him but his mother wished him dead and his sister... HIS SISTER! She hadn't said anything yet maybe she loved him. "Nee-chan..." he said hesitantly as he reached for her thinking she cared for him. But was quickly proven wrong when she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him "don't touch me DEMON you're the reason Tou-san is dead!" she hissed as he cried out in pain._  
_Kushina just smirked at Naruto's pain she turned to Sarutobi and stated" I'm leaving don't try to stop me or declare me a missing-nin since I'm not officially a part of Konohal"_

_Hiruzen sighed in defeat knowing she was right "Very Well Kushina you may leave..."_  
_As Kushina turned to leave smirking at the demon knowing the villagers would make his life hell. Hiruzen called out "But know this Kushina you will live to regret what you are doing and Naruto will never forgive you."_  
_  
"As if I care what that demon thinks... Sarutobi I will be back to destroy that demon and free my Sochi from the demon's control."_

Hiruzen just shook his head at Kushina's words.  
_  
"kaa-chan please don't leave me" Naruto Cried out as he ran after Kushina._  
_Sarutobi motioned for ANBU to restrain knowing Kushina would do worse if he reached her._  
_  
"KAA-CHAN"_  
_  
"KAA-CHAN"  
_  
_Sarutobi had tears falling down his face hearing the pained cries of Naruto for his mother._  
_"Kaa-chan..." Naruto gave one last weak cry before breaking down in tears._

_-Flashback End-_

That was the day he broke he no longer cared about anything or anyone. It had been 3 years but he still remembered it like yesterday. Once the blows on his body seemed to slow down he knew the beating was coming to an end. As he lifted his head to look at his body he saw it covered in glass where bottles were thrown and cuts knives were used. He also saw burn marks where poison was used with the knives. But some villagers weren't finished yet "Look the demons still breathing."

"I think it's time we finished what the fourth started"

Shouts of agreement reached his ears. Naruto just laid there knowing the old man would never let the villagers kill him; he always had ANBU watching him. Granted they never stopped the beatings but they never let him be killed. But after a moment Naruto knew something was wrong. As the people moved closer Naruto knew something was wrong, usually when the people started talking about killing him the ANBU would show up but they still hadn't. As the mob finally reached him ANBU showed up. These he had never seen before, one in a dog mask the other in as cat mask.

"Hold it none of you are going to kill him..." the one in the Dog Mask said Naruto sighed mentally in relief as shouts of protest rang out. However he wasn't done speaking. "... Because that right is reserved for me," he finished.

Naruto's eyes widened knowing that no one would help as he saw the ANBU go through three hand signs and his left hand was covered in lighting while the other ANBU just stood there.

As the ANBU ran toward him Naruto yelled "NO SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE DONT LET HIM KILL ME PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHING JUST DONT LET HIM KILL ME."

-Same Time Elsewhere

A man who had lived as a man and died as a God stood by watching Naruto's life unfold. He had been watching for years now and it sickened him to no end knowing humanity could be this cruel to a child. His anger only increased when he saw Naruto's mother abandon him and treat him like a monster. But finally after years of waiting he had his chance to intervene. He couldn't before because there were rules that even this man turned god had to follow he was not allowed to involve himself in mortal affairs unless asked to. Even when cities were destroyed in his name one of his soldiers still had to call for him on order for him to go finish the annihilation. Fortunately the child's wording was general enough to allow him to lend his hand. Thanks to this child people would once again know who the true God was. People would bow down in respect and pray to him as they had before. And once again people would come to fear the name of the God Of War. They would once again fear the name Kratos...

- Back with Naruto

As soon as Naruto spoke those words the sky tore apart as a giant pale man with a red mark, identical to the one that had pulsed on Naruto, step through the clouds killing the mob of villagers. Kakashi had stopped his attack as soon as he saw the man and disappeared in a swirl of leaves along with the other ANBU to get the Hokage. As the Man approached him Naruto wanted to shrink back from the raw power that was emanating from this man but was too weak to do so. Naruto thought that this man was going to kill him and prepared to scream but the man's words shocked him "Child how would you like to leave this place and come with me. I'll help you become stronger than you ever could imagine."

Naruto eyed the man wearingly this was not trusting him.

"W-w-who are you."

"I am the ruler of Olympus, formerly known as the Ghost of Sparta and then crowned new God of War but you may call me Kratos."

"Why should I trust you and why would you help me _cough, cough…" _he said weakly.

Kratos chuckled mentally of how much the child was like him. Kratos always was wary of people.

"I offer my help because no child deserves the fate that was thrown upon you. I will teach you everything I know so that people respect you and if they don't. Then you'll see that fear is a reasonable substitute," he smirked.

"Why would you want to help me... even my own mother didn't want me."

"I see great potential in you now will you accept my help or will you stay here in this village where you will rot for the rest of your life?"

Naruto thought about his offer. He knew that he would most likely die if he stayed but the old man meant alot to him and didn't want to leave and never see him again. Naruto hesitantly spoke " I will go with you..."

"Good choice we leave immediately."

"..But what about the Old Man he was kind to me along with the Ichirakus."

Kratos mentally sighed knowing he would not leave without some sort of compromise "Very well we will come back in 8 years so you can visit your friends. Now we must leave quickly I doubt you would appreciate it if your Hokage appeared and I was forced to kill him."

Naruto nodded quickly. As Kratos picked Naruto up and slung him over his shoulder Naruto lifted his head up in time to see the Old Man appear.

Sarutobi had arrived in time to see Naruto, still bloody and bruised from the beating, being picked up by the palest man he had ever seen and proceeded to demand that he let Naruto go. " I demand you unhand Naruto at once."

Kratos just smirked and was about to retort when Naruto cut him off.

"It's ok ojii-san I'll be back. You'll see me again."

And with those words both the man and Naruto disappeared in a flash of white light.

Sarutobi just stood there the pain in his heart becoming unbearable after seeing the state Naruto's body was in once again.

"Minato I know you would be ashamed at the way Kushina and the villagers have treated your legacy." Hiruzen stood there as silent tears rolled down his face knowing that he would not be seeing Naruto anytime in the near future.

**A/N: This is my first story if you could give me some feedback that would be great. For the pairings I'm thinking about doing a harem but I'll put it to a vote. No Flames please if you do do not expect a response unless they are extremely stupid :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own God of War or Naruto( forgot about this in the last chapter)

**A/N: sorry about the late update i got caught up with the family and im not really good at righting filler chapters like these but they are neccessary otherwise there are to many wholes in the story**.

**To answer some of the reviews: im still thinking about Naruto forgiving Kushina, as of now its a no and no they will not be in the harem.**

**on another note it has been decided that there will be a harem the only people im opposed to being in the harem are**

**Sakura(never liked her)**

**Tsunade(too old)**

**and Tsume(this one just strikes me as weird)**

**but its up to you guys ill set up a poll and you guys vote for your favs.**

**Next update within a week like 2-3days  
**

Chapter 2

Naruto looked around where he and Kratos had just arrived. They were on a mountain he was sure of that, he could see the ocean clearly from where they were standing. There was only one building and it appeared to be made of stone. Other than that there was nothing that stood out a few caves and the forest appeared to be very dense.

He looked up to Kratos and asked," what is this place."

"It is where you will be trained," he replied simply.

"Oh…" was Naruto's intelligent response.

"Yes now let's go you need rest. You haven't fully recovered from the beating you received and you're going to need every ounce of your strength tomorrow." Kratos had a sadistic smirk as he spoke

Naruto flinched at the mention of the beating and was going to retort that it wasn't his fault he had gotten beaten. He knew he was the jinchūriki of the Kyubbi he had figured that out a few days after his so-called mother left. The cries of "Demon" only served to confirm this. But as he lifted his head to speak he noticed that Kratos was already walking toward the marble building.

"Oi! Wait Up." He cried. And started running toward Kratos.

Kratos looked back and saw him running toward him. 'Amazing' he thought 'he just received a beating that nearly killed him and he's running like nothing happened. Even with the Kyubbi aside that's still fuckin impressive. He will be a fine Spartan warrior'

"Hurry up we don't have time to spare the sooner you rest the sooner you will be fit to begin your training."

"Hai," Naruto replied. With that they both went inside the house. The house was nothing fancy the living area only help a wooden table and one couch. Kratos led Naruto upstairs and when he showed him his room Naruto's smile looked like it was going to split his face. The room was nearly as big as his old apartment. With tears threatening to spill from his eyes he turned and gave Kratos the biggest hug he could muster. "Thank you. It's perfect," he said

Kratos was shocked when he hugged him he had not expected him to be so grateful over something as trivial as a room. 'Then again if I had nothing I suppose id be grateful too' he thought as he returned the hug, "It's nothing I can't have my apprentice sleeping out in the cold night" he said 'At least not yet' he said mentally.

"Now get to bed because tomorrow you'll wish you were in Tartarus," he said, and left Naruto with a confused look on his face wondering what in the hell Tartarus was. (ß Ha tell me that didn't make you chuckle)

- Next Day 5:00 A.M. -

Naruto was woken unceremoniously by being knocked down to the floor.

"What The Hell!" He exclaimed as he got up from the floor.

"Your training begins now. If you do not wish to be woken like that every morning I would recommend you not be such a heavy sleeper." Kratos stated

"It's not my fault I'm a heavy sleeper it's just how I sleep."

"I don't care I merely told you what you should do if my manner of waking you is not to your liking. Now get dressed, you have 10 minutes. I'll be downstairs." Kratos said as he left the room.

Naruto moved slowly throughout his room getting ready and got dressed. He was sure he had finished with time to spare but when he walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast he saw Kratos finishing up. "Umm… where's breakfast?" he asked

"Breakfast was ten minutes ago when I told you to come down," Kratos replied

"What? I can't train on an empty stomach! ", he exclaimed.

"Hmmm I suppose you can't," Kratos said as he reached into a cupboard and Naruto sighed in relief "here." He tossed an apple and a bottle of water to Naruto.

Naruto was about to argue about the small amount of food when he caught the glare Kratos gave him "Thanks," he muttered.

"If you get hungry there's a village 5 miles down the mountain where I'm sure they sell food. Now let's go we've wasted enough time."

"But I'm not do-," Naruto was cutoff as he was dragged outside by the arm. He hastily finished his apple and drank his water.

As Kratos dumped Naruto on the ground he said "We will begin by testing your stamina let's see how long you need to run for you to pass out."

"Umm… don't you mean how long until I get tired."

"That's what I said. Now don't worry it will probably only be a few laps around the forest. Now get to it."

Naruto sighed in relief 'A few laps in nothing I spent most of my time running from the stupid village. This will be a breeze.'

-8 hours later-

It was official Naruto hated running and Kratos. While Kratos meant it when he said it would only be a few laps he had failed to mention that the perimeter of the forest was 15 miles. The worst part was that Kratos ran alongside him and whenever he felt like he would collapse Kratos would hand him water and force him to continue.

Just as Naruto felt like he was going to pass out Kratos spoke "Okay I've got a good idea how much training you can take in a day. Now –" here Naruto cut him off.

"Wait what about lunch?"

"Yes I suppose you do have to eat well come on I'll show you the way to the village."

As they walked into the village people stared at the pair and Naruto was immediately on guard but relaxed when he saw that the villagers weren't sending him hate-filled glares. But they were looks of curiosity and he realized that they were probably looking at Kratos and for the first time Naruto noticed how different the man was compared to others. Kratos' skin was pale white; he was only dressed in a loincloth and his two swords that seemed to just stick to his back. He truly was a sight to behold.

"—your food."

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Kratos he grinned sheepishly and said. "Umm sorry I didn't catch that."

"I said there are the vendors go get your food."

Naruto grinned in embarrassment and said "umm I don't have any money."

Kratos just stared blankly and said "ok."

Naruto sweatdropped "Well I need it for the food and was wondering if you had some."

"I have no money. I haven't visited the mortal world in over a millennia. How would I have any money?"

"WHAT? Then where did you get the food for breakfast."

"I got it here."

"But you just said you didn't have any money.'

"I don't."

"Aghhh! Then how did you get the food."

"I got the food here. Now hurry up and get your food I'll be waiting at the edge of the village where we came in from." Kratos said as he walked away leaving Naruto confused.

"-Wait! How am I supposed to get the food." but Kratos had already left. 'How am I supposed to get food without any money the only way I could think of is stealing? But he doesn't expect me to do that… does he?' After thinking it over he decided to try it. It wasn't like it was the first time he had stolen. He would steal food most of the time in Konoha but that was in order to survive. Then his stomach decided to make itself known and growled. Naruto blushed in embarrassment and decided to try and figured if he got caught Kratos would come to get him… right?

-With Kratos-

'I wonder if the little brat will figure it out. Hopefully he's not an idiot I wasn't clear but he should have picked up on what he was supposed to do." Kratos thought.

After waiting for 15 minutes Kratos was starting to get impatient. 'Agghhh where is that little brat he should've come back by now—" Kratos musing were cut short when he heard yells he looked to the source and couldn't help but laugh.

There was Naruto running towards him and several angry shopkeepers chasing him. Kratos expected Naruto to stop when he reached him but was surprised when he ran right past him yelling "RUN RUN RUN!"

'Well this is unexpected."

- After losing the shopkeepers -

"So you let them catch you?"

"Yeah well- Wait so you did want me to steal the food."

Kratos gave a throaty chuckle "I never said that. But seeing as you can't even evade shopkeepers' looks like I'm going to have to increase your training."

Naruto noticed the evil glint in his eyes and started to sweat nervously 'oh man I am so screwed.'

These were Naruto's last thoughts as his descent into hell began otherwise known as Kratos' training.

**Next Chapter will be Narutos last year training, will be obtaining a summon and let me know of any of your ideas (im thinkin scorpions). i raised the graduating age from 12 to 15 cuz i would feel strange writing what i plan to write with the characters being 12. and Kyuubi makes an appearance.**


	3. Chapter 3

okay so i wanted to finish BOV but im in training ive been here for a while i was at fort jackson then i went to fort lee just so you know ive gotten quite a good amount of people tell me to hurry the hell up and shit and i would but i dont get much free time so itll be aa while befor i get to even try to upload a new chapter Galactier has made some comments about takin it over so u can check his profile out to see how thats going. well thats all for now sorry guys.


End file.
